


Extra Credit

by thxfrthmdnghtmmrs (5sexualhomos)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Barebacking, Dom!Zayn, M/M, Spanking, blowjob, sub!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/thxfrthmdnghtmmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is somehow failing English and Mr. Malik offers him extra credit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

“And that, class is why you never bother a pregnant horse.” Mr. Malik says with a straight face.

His class of seniors starts cracking up and the bell goes off signaling the end of the day. Everyone rushes to get their things together to get out of school for the weekend. “Don’t forget the next chapter needs to be finished for Monday. There may very well be a quiz over it so, read!” The students leave in a steady stream and Mr. Malik goes to his desk and starts moving papers around. The classroom is nearly empty when he says,

“Mr. Payne I need to speak with you.”

Liam stops gathering his things for a second, thinking ‘Why on earth does he want to talk with me?’. Liam is a good kid, he never gets into fights or does anything remotely bad. When the majority of his classmates are out partying, he will most likely be found at home playing Mario Kart with his two best friends, Harry and Niall. Liam walks over to Mr. Malik’s desk and watches him organize the papers. He just stares for minute because, fuck, Zayn Malik is hot and the whole school knows it. This is his first year teaching, fresh out of college and lucky enough to land a job teaching English to seniors, as he had explained at the beginning of the year.

The boys think he is the coolest thing ever and are more than a little jealous, with the whole bad boy thing going on. He has a half sleeve on his right arm, that he’s not supposed to let the kids see it but sometimes it gets too hot to wear long sleeves, sue him. He also wears glasses but no one is sure if he actually needs them or not. The girls and most of the female faculty members fall all over him with his always-styled-to-perfection jet black hair, olive skin, prominent cheekbones and of course his gorgeous chestnut colored eyes.

Liam is no exception, the second he laid eyes on Mr. Malik he wanted him, bad. But, sadly he’s his teacher which would make any sort of relationship outside of school very much illegal. Apart from the whole jail thing, if they got caught, Liam thinks it would kind of be worth it. To be able to see Mr. Malik slightly frazzled, to get on his knees and suck that glorious co-.

Zayn clears his throat.

Liam blinks a few times resurfacing from his vivid daydream. “ Sorry about that. You wanted to talk to me Mr. Malik?”

“Yes, It’s about your grade.”

“My grade?” Liam asks with a confused look.

“Yes. The thing is, you’re failing.”

“That’s not possible. I always do my homework and turn it in on time and I study for every test. There must be some sort of mistake”

“I assure you there is no mistake. Here take a look in the grade book.” Zayn says, logs into the system and goes to Liam’s grade. “See?” Liam looks and sure enough, he’s failing  
with over half of his assignments in as zeroes.

“There has to be a mistake!” Liam screeches.

“As I just showed you there is no mistake.”

“My parents are going to kill me!” Liam says with a distraught tone. He makes eye contact with Mr. Malik “Is there any sort of extra credit I can do?”

Something flashes in Zayn’s eyes that make Liam shiver.

“As a matter of fact yes.”

“Really?! That’s great!” Liam says, his mood greatly lifted. “What is it?”

“I need you to listen to me okay? You can’t tell anyone about this, absolutely no one. Understand?” Liam nods. “Good. Now you need to do exactly as I say, when I say. Got it?” Liam  
nods once more. “Say that you understand”

“I understand.”

“Brilliant. Now go lock the door.” Mr. Malik commands.

Liam hesitates for a second but, does as he’s told.

“Good. Now come back over here.”

Liam walks over and stands in front of Mr. Malik.

“Okay, now strip.”

“What?!” Liam says incredulously.

“I said strip.” Mr. Malik says in a conversational tone.

“B-b-but…” Liam starts.

“But what? You said you would do exactly as I said. You also need to pass this class in order to graduate. If I were you, I would strip.”

Liam bites his lip nervously for a few seconds then begins unbuckling his belt.

“Very good” Mr. Malik says, his voice much lower than before, as Liam pulls his pants all the way off. Liam continues to undress under his teacher’s scrutinizing gaze and soon he is standing completely naked in front of Mr. Malik, sheepishly covering his manhood. “Ah ah ah, there’s no need to be shy.” Zayn chides lightly.

Liam moves his hands, leaving them awkwardly by his side and lowers his gaze to the floor. Mr. Malik sits on the edge of his desk and rakes his eyes up and down the younger boy’s toned body.

“Kneel.” Mr. Malik instructs, and Liam obeys, “Look at me.” Liam slowly raises his eyes to Mr. Malik’s, the look that made Liam shiver earlier is back but more prominent. His normally light brown eyes blown black with lust, never leave Liam’s as he pulls out his throbbing erection. “Do you know what to do?” Zayn asks.

“Yes.” Liam replies.

“Then get to it.”  
Liam immediately takes the tip into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. After a few seconds he take more into his mouth and starts bobbing his head up and down  
gradually going faster. Mr. Malik lets out a loud groan and his head falls back, his mouth hanging open slightly. His hands, that were gripping tightly to his desk, find their way to Liam’s hair and grab on as if his life depends on it.

“Look at you. The school ‘saint’ on his knees. What would people say? Probably start calling you the school slut, wouldn’t they?” Liam lets out a moan at this. “Oh, You like that do you? You like being called a slut?” Liam moans once more, still bobbing up and down. Mr. Malik feels a tugging in his stomach and knows he’s close. “I’m close and when I cum you swallow all of it okay? Every last drop.” Mr. Malik commands.

Liam hollows his cheeks and swipes his tongue across the sensitive slit. “Fuck,” Zayn shouts as he goes over the edge, shooting spurts of cum down the younger’s throat. Liam somehow manages to swallow all of it and sits on his haunches awaiting his next instruction. Mr. Malik looks down at him panting slightly. “Now this next part is more of a hands on activity. So stand up and bend over the desk.”

Liam walks to the side of the desk and lays his torso on top of it. Zayn walks behind him and admires the view as he runs his hands over Liam’s ass. He marvels at how toned his legs are, just like the rest of his body, and how soft his ass is. Liam shivers slightly as Mr. Malik touches him. Mr. Malik smacks Liam’s right cheek and the younger lets out a loud yelp. He smacks the left and gets the same reaction.

“Now, now you need to be quiet, got it?” Mr. Malik punctuates his question with another slap to Liam’s ass. Liam bites his lip and nods, too afraid to open his mouth.  
Mr. Malik continues his assault on Liam’s cheeks, alternating hits on each side. He is expecting, and sort of hoping, for Liam to make some kind of noise but he doesn’t. Mr. Malik stops once Liam’s ass is an angry red, as well as both of their cocks.

“You’re an obedient little bitch. I kind of figured you would be, but not this much.” Zayn says with a smirk.

“Can I- can I cum Mr. Malik?” Liam gasps out.

“In a little bit. I’m going to be generous and let you choose how you cum. Do you want to cum with my hand around your dick?” At this, Zayn grabs Liam’s cock and gives it a slight tug. Liam lets out a moan. “Or with my cock up your ass?” Zayn rubs a finger teasingly at Liam’s hole and Liam lets out another moan.

“Your cock” Liam whispers.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you. You need to speak up.”

“Your cock.” Liam says louder this time.

“I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I want your cock up my ass!” Liam screams.

“Oh. Why didn’t you say so in the first place.” Zayn says with mock innocence.”I don’t have any lube in my desk because I don’t usually fuck desperate sluts so..”

“You don’t need to stretch me.” Liam interrupts.

“Have you already done it then? Did you stick your fingers up your ass while wanking this morning?”

“Yes,” Liam answers and his cheeks flush red.

Zayn lets out a groan at this “They really should call you the school slut after all.” Zayn spits into his palm and rubs it up and down his shaft. Without warning, he slams his dick all the way into Liam’s tight hole. Liam lets out a sound somewhere between a scream and a groan. Zayn pauses for a couple of seconds to let Liam adjust before he starts thrusting his hips at an excruciatingly slow pace.

“Harder, Mr. Malik. Please, fuck me harder” Liam begs. Zayn obliges, his hips move faster and you can hear the slap of skin on skin as his pelvis meets Liam’s ass. Zayn shifts his position slightly and is rewarded with a shout of joy from Liam. “Oh God. There again! Please!!” Liam begs again.

“Look at you just begging for my cock. You may be the biggest cockslut I’ve ever met. Tell me how much you love my cock in your ass.” Zayn says as he repeatedly hits Liam’s prostate.

“Oh. God. I love your cock so much, Mr. Malik. It’s so fucking big and I feel so full.. ugh it feels so fucking amazing..mmg..” ,Zayn lets out a moan at the filthy words falling from the boys mouth, “I’m.. I’m..so close. Can I cum?”

“Not until I do, you ungrateful whore.”

“Yes, sir” Liam grunts as Zayn continues his assault on his prostate, never letting up. Zayn feels a familiar tug in his stomach and knows he’s close.

“Say my name.” he orders.

“Zayn.” Liam gasps as Zayn hits his prostate.

“Again, I want you to fucking scream it.”

“ZAYN!!” Liam yells desperately. Zayn can’t hold back anymore, he slams all the way into Liam and keeps himself there as he fills his up with his cum. Liam comes seconds after  
Zayn, with another cry of his teacher’s name, his seed hitting the desk and floor. They stay like this for a while, Liam still bent over the desk with Zayn’s dick still inside of him. Zayn pulls out and Liam lets out a groan. He can already start to feel the soreness throughout his body that is sure to last a week.

“That probably shouldn’t have happened.” Zayn says, losing his dominant facade, as he zips himself up.

“Yeah probably, but I sure don’t regret it.” Liam says with a smile as he puts his clothes on. “It was incredibly hot.”

“Yeah. You’re not too bad.” Zayn says as he straightens out his desk.

They stand in awkward silence for a few seconds, not really knowing what to say.

“I won’t tell anyone. I swear Zayn.”

“Call me Mr. Malik”

“Right.” Liam says and gathers his things and walks to the door.

“One question Mr. Malik,” Zayn raises his head with a confused look.

“If I fail that quiz on Monday will there be another extra credit opportunity?”


End file.
